The Babysitter
by gleekosaurus0215
Summary: After much convincing from Santana, Rachel agrees to go to a party. When there she is reunited with her childhood crush and babysitter. Will she be disappointed? Will he change?
1. Chapter 1

"Please come. Our senior year is almost over. Live a little, it's not like we're going to have many more parties to go to." Santana said, attempting to persuade her best friend to go to the party that was being held tonight.

"Oh come on Santana, you and I both know that's not true. There will be many college parties you can drag me to." Rachel said trying to get out of going to the party. "I'm just not feeling too well tonight." Although they both knew she was still moping around after her break up with Finn Hudson. The decision was mutual, long distance relationships never work out anyway, but that doesn't mean it didn't hurt.

"It will be good for you to get out and be social, and maybe, you might even meet someone, I'm tired of watching you throw yourself a petty party. Plus I need a buddy to go with since there will be alcohol. Please." At this point, Santana was practically begging. Rachel realized she was right, Finn was probably already moving on, she needed to do the same. "Fine, I'll go, but I still don't have anything to wear." Rachel told her friend.

"Already got that covered." Santana said as she excitedly skipped to her closet and pulled out a dress. Rachel sighed as she took it and went into the bathroom to change. When she came out Santana did her hair and make-up. Rachel took one look at herself in the mirror and she had to admit, she looked stunning. Her dress was red and complimented her tanned skin, it outlined her figure quite nicely and came down to her mid-thigh, the top was strapless, and tight around her chest. Her make-up was light and natural, and hair her was down in loose, brown curls. "Damn, you look sexy." Santana commented admiring her work. "But I look hotter." Santana added just because she's Santana. Rachel rolled her eyes playfully. "Come on, we're going to be late."

*AT THE PARTY*

After deciding that Rachel would be the designated driver they walked up to the door. A cute blond boy answered the door. He looked like he was in his early twenties, and he had on dark jeans and tight white t-shirt. His muscles were showing through his shirt. Rachel looked up to see he was grinning at her. Rachel blushed. "Come on in, I'm Sam said as he opened the door, never taking his eyes off Rachel. "I-I'm….um" Rachel said not being able to speak in his presence. "I'm Santana and this is Rachel" Santana said trying to save her friend from even more embarrassment. "Nice to meet you beautiful ladies, you want a drink?" Sam asked still looking at Rachel. "Sure, no alcohol for my friend here though, designated driver." Santana explained as she looked at Rachel who was still blushing. "Sure thing. Be right back." Sam winked at Rachel and left.

"I can't believe I just made a complete fool of myself." Rachel said, obviously embarrassed. Santana started laughing. "He still seemed to be pretty into you though." , Rachel seemed to relax, and smiled. "Just try and talk next time." Santana teased. Rachel rolled her eyes, still smiling though. He was pretty cute and really seemed to be into her. Maybe it is time that she gets over Finn Hudson.

When Sam got back with the drinks, he looked to Rachel and smiled, "Virgin Margarita for you." Sam said as he handed her the drink. "And a beer for you." He handed Santana a bottle of Budweiser. He went back to his friends.

"Come on lets go over there I think I see Brittany." Santana pulled Rachel's arm towards the direction in which she had spotted her girlfriend. Brittany was talking to a group of people when they got there. "Hey Santana, you made it!" Brittany exclaimed as she gave her girlfriend a quick kiss. "Hey Rach, you look amazing!" Brittany said as she reached out and hugged her. "Hey Britt, you too!" Rachel smiled. Rachel and Brittany had become pretty good friends ever since Santana and Brittany started dating. "Guys, this is my girlfriend Santana and our friend Rachel." Brittany introduced them to the group of people she was talking to. Rachel looked at the crowd and gave a small smile. "Noah?" Rachel's smile grew wider as she noticed her old babysitter. Her dads were always out doing meetings when she was ten, so Noah, who insisted on being called puck, was over practically all the time. They had become pretty good friends, and Rachel used to have a huge crush on him, but he was three years older than her so it nothing happened. "Please don't call me that, only three people are allowed to call me that." Puck said as he looked over to the girl who was calling him. She was pretty cute. Rachel started laughing; she had changed a lot since she was ten so she didn't expect him to recognize her. She had gotten her braces taken off, her hair had grown, and she had definitely grown body wise.

"It's me, Rachel Berry." Puck's eyes grew wide, and his mouth dropped open. That's when he actually looked her. Forget cute, she was smokin' hot! She was wearing a short, tight dress that made her look sexy as hell. "Rachel? When did you get so hot?" Puck said still shocked. Brittany hit the back of his head. Rachel started blushing as she laughed awkwardly. "How do you two know each other?" Santana spoke up breaking the deafening silence. Rachel broke her daze at puck to look at her best friend. "Noah here, used to babysit me when I was a kid." Rachel said smiling at the memories. "Yeah, we should catch up sometime." Puck smirked. "Yeah, that would be lovely." Rachel smiled, still blushing. "Hey Rach, come on let's go get another drink." Santana said pointing over to where the alcohol was. "Sure, we'll be back" Rachel told them as she followed Santana.

"What do you need to talk about?" Rachel asked as soon as they were out of hearing range. Rachel and Santana had known each other long enough to know the other's body language, and Santana wanted more than another Budweiser. "What's going on between you and Puckerman?" Santana asked getting right to the point. "I told he was my babysitter." Rachel repeated, confused. Santana scoffed. "He sure as hell seems like more than a babysitter" Santana crossed her arms over her chest. "I had a crush on him, but he was three years older. He never noticed me anyways; to him I was like an annoying little sister." Rachel replied sadly. "He's bad news Rachel. Brittany's told me about him. He sleeps with girls then forgets them. Please don't go after him, you're only going to get your heart broken. I know what he means by 'catch up', and I'm only looking out for you." Santana hugged her. Rachel slowly nodded. She knew Santana was right, she's had enough heartbreak, and she didn't need to add Noah Puckerman.

When they were done talking, they headed back to where everyone else was. Santana pulled Rachel to the middle and they started dancing. After a couple songs, Brittany came in "You mind if I cut in?" She asked smiling and reached for Santana's hand. "Sure, I'm going to go get another drink." Rachel smiled and headed toward the drink area. Before she reached it though, she felt a hand on her arm tugging. She turned around to find the one person she was trying to avoid, Noah Puckerman.

"Hey, you walked away before had a chance to... 'talk' ..." Puck smirked. He gave Rachel the up-down. "There's a spare bedroom down the hall, to 'talk' privately." Rachel was shocked. True, she had heard Santana's warning about him and his way with girls, but she hadn't actually believed it until he had come on to her. This wasn't the way Noah used to be, before, he used to be generous, and caring, and his voice was the best she'd ever heard, aside from hers of course. That was before though, now he was this arrogant jerk who slept with any girl who would put out. He was no longer Noah, he was now Puck.

She didn't really know what she was doing, but the next thing she knew his face had a red mark in the shape of her hand. "What the hell Rach?" Puck brought his hand up to his cheek in pain. Rachel scoffed. "You know exactly what that was for _Puck_." He flinched at the use of his nick name. Sure, he asked everyone to call him Puck, it was badass, but secretly, he loved it when she insisted on calling him Noah. It was a private thing that only her, his mom and his sister called him. She internally smiled, knowing what her calling him Puck would do. She stormed off to look for Santana.

Puck was left there feeling pained. Not only by the stinging on the right half of his face, but emotionally. Why did this bother him so much? He convinced himself that it was because he lost a chance to sleep with a girl.

In her anger and hurry to find Santana, Rachel wasn't watching where she was going, and she ended up walking right into a familiar face. She ended up knocking him down and she landed on top of him. "I am so sor- Sam?" She started majorly blushing. "Haha yeah it's me. Not that I don't mind being tackled into the ground by a gorgeous girl, but you might want to watch where you're going." He said once they were up. Rachel's blush deepened. "I'm so sorry. I was… distracted." She looked up to meet his gaze. The way he was looking at her was different than they way No- Puck, she corrected herself, looked at her. Sam's gaze was adoring and caring, with a little lust and want, because, after all, he is a boy. Puck's look was just plain dirty; he was practically undressing her with his eyes. "So what's up with Puckerman is he your boyfriend?" Sam asked, getting a little nervous. "No I'm not dating Puck; he was just an old friend." Rachel didn't miss the flash of relief in his face. "Cool, so I'll catch you later. Hopefully, not literally next time." He chuckled and walked away. Rachel smiled and walked back to Santana, who was alone after Brittany had gone to talk to some other friends. What neither her, nor Sam new, was that there was a very angry Puck watching them. He might have been out of hearing range, but he sure as hell saw all the flirty transitions.

"Hey Sam, what's with you and Rachel?" Puck said as he grabbed Sam's arm when he walked by. "Not much," Puck released some tension. "….Yet. She's totally hot and seems to be totally into me." Sam said with a smirk. And with that Puck tensed up again. He let go of Sam's sleeve when he realized his fist was clenching so much it turned white. Why was he feeling so possessive of Rachel? He wasn't babysitting her anymore, and she obviously wasn't interested in him, but he wasn't going to give up that easily. He could win her over. The problem with that was, in order to do that he had to get her away from Sam, who just so happened to be his best friend. "She's not single." He doesn't know why he said that, but it could have been true. To be honest he didn't really know, because they hadn't exactly had the chance to talk much. Puck looked up to see his friend's face fall a little. "Are you sure?" She hadn't said that she wasn't dating _anyone_, just Puck, although that would've been a nice thing to include, Sam thought o himself. "Yeah, she's not single, so back off." Why was Puck acting so weird about this, and with that Sam left.


	2. Chapter 2

*MONDAY*

Puck sat on the couch in the apartment he shared with Sam, waiting for him to come back with breakfast. He was playing Call of Duty, but he wasn't able to get very far since he was too busy thinking about a certain brunette. Why wouldn't she sleep with him? Unfortunately, she seemed to be pretty into Sam, what did he have that puck didn't? His guns were just as big, even bigger. She didn't seem to be too into the womanizer, he wonders if she knew about 'White Chocolate', probably not. She seemed to be into the whole relationship crap, and if that's what it takes to get her than I'll do it, Puck thought to himself.

"Dude guess what!" Sam said as he basically attacked Puck, who just looked at him, giving him a chance to keep going. "Okay so, at the party on Friday night, as everyone was leaving, I pulled Rachel back and asked for her number." Puck clenched his fists until his knuckles were white again. "I thought I told you to back off."

"Yeah man I don't know, maybe it was the alcohol but I had this burst of confidence and I went over and asked her for her digits, and best of all she actually gave them to me!" Sam exclaimed as he pumped his fist through the air. Puck just glared at him. "Turns out dude, you were wrong, she is totally single." Puck's face went from anger to sadness, and back to anger in a flash. On one hand he was happy she was single, no boyfriend he'd have to pry her away from, but on the other hand now Sam had as much of a right as he did to go after Rachel. "And I'm taking her out for dinner on Friday." Puck eyes shot straight up to look at Sam. Dinner with Rachel? Sam was already way ahead of him. Not only did Rachel hate him, but she had already accepted a date with Sam, Puck thought to himself.

"When did that happen?" Puck asked, trying his best to hide his anger. "Well after exchanging numbers Friday night, I finally texted her on Saturday, and we started talking and I asked her out and she said yes." Sam said as he took his phone out to show Puck. Puck quickly glanced at it, because honestly he wasn't in the mood to see his Rachel flirting with someone else. Okay so she wasn't _his _Rachel… yet.

*SCHOOL*

"Santana, Santana, guess what!" Rachel scurried down the hallway to her best friend's locker. Santana turned and watched her in amusement as she bumped into a boy who was a grade below them. "What happened?" Santana grinned. Rachel took a breath and continued. "Do you remember that cute guy, Sam?" Santana nodded to say yes. She may have been drunk, but that's not a face you forget, even when you're tanked. "Well he asked me out! Friday, we're going out to dinner. Santana's eyes widened. "Oh my god, that's awesome. He was super fine. I may be into girls, but even I've got to admit, my lady parts were tingling." Santana gave out a laugh as her friend rolled her eyes playfully. "Watch it, or I might tell Brittany." Santana's face fell. Rachel doubled over in laughter, "I was kidding. You should have seen your face." They walked to homeroom.

They were only fifteen minutes into homeroom, when Rachel got a text from Sam. ** –Hey beautiful. **

**-Sam, I'm in class. **

**-Aw, I miss u. ttyl.**

**-I didn't say I couldn't talk, I just said I was in class. ;) **

**-Ooh so u don't follow the rules eh? Such a rebel.**

**-I can't wait for Friday! You're still taking me out, correct?**

**-Of course! Lol**

**-I never got the use of lol, why can't people just write things out. Please refrain from using "lol"**

**-lol no.**

**-You're lucky you're cute. ;)**

**-u knows it.**

**-Okay, now I really must go. Mr. Thompson is looking my way. And a very nosy Santana is looking over my shoulder. **** Bye**

**-bye**

Rachel looked over at Santana who was trying to very subtly read her messages, and failing. She rolled her eyes and smiled. She was very excited for Friday. For the first time, she finally felt as if she was getting over Finn.


	3. Chapter 3

*FRIDAY*

It was the day Rachel had been anxiously waiting for all week, but now that the day had finally come, she was a nervous wreck. At the moment she was pacing around her room waiting for her best friend Kurt to come over and help her get ready. First, she had been reluctant, but after thinking about it, she came to the conclusion that, if anyone was going to make her look good, it would be Kurt, and she really wanted to impress Sam. The sound of the doorbell ringing snapped her out of her thoughts and pacing. She hurried downstairs to answer the door and before he even had a chance to greet her, he was being dragged upstairs.

"Calm down diva, we have plenty of time." Kurt laughed at his friend, who at the moment was practically hyperventilating. He grabbed his bag and took out the necessary items, the bag that contained Rachel's outfit, a curling iron, a makeup bag, and other toiletries. "First thing, we have to do your hair." He pushed her into a chair and began working on her hair. After about twenty minutes, he had successfully fixed her hair into loose curls. Next, he did her make-up. He had left her lips, only adding a clear glossy layer, but he had given her smoky eyes. "Go put this on, hurry we don't have much time. Oh, I left your shoes in my car, I'll be right back." With that, Kurt ran out to his car to go get her black pumps.

Sam had taken way less time getting ready, he had decided on dark jeans, and button down navy shirt. On his way to her house, he stopped at the florists to get her some nice flowers. The minute he walked in, he realized he had no idea what her favorite flowers were. Sam took out his phone and texted Puck.

**-Hey man, need a huge favor**

**-What. **Puck had no interest in doing any favors for the guy who took his girl, but the guy also happened to be his best friend.

**-U and Rach were pretty close, right? **

**-Ya **before he went and screwed up.

**-Do u know what her fav flowers r? **Hell yeah he knew, Lilacs. He used to always get them for her when she felt sad. Puck knew he had two options here, he could either acknowledge the fact that Sam was his best friend and help him out, or he could purposely mess up this 'date' of theirs. Being Puck, he decided to show Rachel just how little Sam knew about her.

**-Puck, hello? **He realized he still hadn't answered.

**-Ya I'm here. About Rachel, she's crzy bout daisies. **Puck knew for a fact that she was allergic to daisies. It wasn't too bad, so he knew she would be okay, but her face would get red and puffy. It kind of puts a damper on a date.

**-Thnx. **Puck grabbed his coat and headed for Breadstix, because he couldn't leave it at that, he had to make sure this 'date' went crashing down, and he wanted to be there when it happened.

*AT RACHEL'S HOUSE*

Rachel looked at herself after she had put on the outfit Kurt gave her. It was a pair of white skinny jeans and a black and pink floral blouse. The shirt was tight around her chest and then loosened a little. She had to admit, she looked great. Rachel sat down and waited for her fashionable friend to come back with her shoes.

Sam turned right into Rachel's neighborhood with a bouquet of daisies, but as he drove closer to her house, he saw that there was another car in the driveway. It couldn't have been her dads, because Sam remembered Rachel saying something about her dads being away for an out of town conference. His thoughts were disturbed when he saw a boy about Rachel's age getting out of the car with a bag. He wasn't close enough to see who it was, but that didn't matter, there was another boy at her house right before their date. He took out his phone and called Santana, he needed answers, now.

_Ring, Ring, Ring._

"Hello?" Santana finally answered.

"Santana? I need to talk to you, are you alone?" Sam wasn't as angry anymore, but still wanted to know what was going on.

"No, I'm with Britt, Sam what do you need, we were busy." Sam knew by Santana's annoyed tone what 'busy' meant.

"Okay so, I showed up at Rachel's house with a bouquet of daisies and-"

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, hold it. Grab the daisies and throw em' out. Rachel's like, deadly allergic." She interrupted him.

"Wait, what? But I thought," It didn't matter, he'd handle Puck later. "Okay never mind, so I show up at Rachel's house and there's another dude there. I didn't get a close look but" Sam was interrupted by Santana laughing on the other line. "What's so funny?" At this point he was getting angry again.

"Nothing, I'm sorry. Do you mind telling me about this 'other guy'" Santana tried her best to hold her laughter. She knew who it was; Rachel had said something about Kurt coming over.

"I told you I didn't see him, but he has a nice car, I think it's a Coupe GT Maserati" (Sorry I don't know much about cars) Sam said hopeful that Santana could tell him something about his competition.

Santana had started laughing again, this time louder, and Brittany had started laughing with her now. "Sam, trust me when I say this, you have nothing to worry about, and they're just friends, that's all they will ever be." Santana said while still laughing. "Yeah Sam, that's Kurt, he's too much of a dolphin for Rachel." This left Sam confused and Santana laughing even harder. They hung up.

"He's too much of a dolphin for Rachel, what does that even mean?" Sam thought to himself while walking to her front door, after he had gotten rid of all traces of daisies. Rachel opens the door and she looks amazing. She grabs his arm and they head to his car. He watches, through his rear view window, the other guy, Kurt, slip into his car and drive the other way.

"So uh, who's Kurt" Sam knew what Santana had said, but he still needed to make sure he didn't have too much competition. "Kurt? He's one of my best friends, he was actually over at my house tonight, but he left because he had to meet up with Blaine." Sam frowned in confusion. "Blaine?"

"Oh, that's Kurt's boyfriend." Boyfriend? _Boyfriend. _Sam sighed with relief just as they reached Breadstix. Once they were seated and they had ordered, they started talking. Rachel had ordered the vegan pasta. "Thanks Puck." Sam thought to himself. He was confused as to why Puck would purposely try and mess up this date, but he decided to forget that tonight and enjoy his time with Rachel. What neither of them knew was that Puck was sitting a few tables away, watching them.

To say that Puck was angry was an understatement, he was furious. Why wasn't her face red and puffy? Where was the huge steak? Instead, they were both sitting there flirting! It was disgusting to watch. Puck was about to get up when he heard his name.

"So have you talked to Puck recently?" Sam asked curiously. Something would have had to happen to make Puck want to intentionally mess with him. "Not since the party. Why?" Rachel's forehead creased in confusion. "No reason, just wondering." Sam left it at that. Shortly after that Sam paid the bill and they left with Puck following. Puck hid in a corner as Rachel and Sam talked by his car.

"That was very fun, thank you." Rachel smiled shyly. "The pleasure is all mine" Sam returned the smile. "You looked very beautiful tonight, have I told you yet?" She looked at him through her eyelashes and gave a soft smile. "Yes you have, you look very handsome as well." He slowly leaned in and kissed her gently. Rachel slowly kissed him back. Puck started clenching his fists again; he turned and kicked the nearest thing, which happened to be a garbage can. He quickly hopped in his truck and returned home. He changed and went to the nearest bar.

**Okay, I know this was a sad chapter for the Puckleberry shippers, but I promise next chapter will make up for it. **** Next chapter will include a very hot and jealous Puck. ;) Thank you for reading. And please leave reviews.**

**Oh and if it's not clear, Rachel, Kurt, Santana, and Brittany are all 18. And Puck, Sam, and Finn are all 21. **


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey Guys, thank you for continuing to read, and please keep leaving reviews, it means a lot. From now on updates are going to be posted less frequently because school is starting soon, but I promise to have them posted as soon as I can. **** Thank you and keep reading. **

Rachel gave Sam a small wave and unlocked her door. She closed the door to her apartment and leaned against the door. The short brunette gave a happy sighed thinking back to how amazing her date had gone. She was brought back to reality when her phone rang.

_**Incoming Call from UNKNOWN…..**_

"Hello?" Rachel didn't know who would be calling her this late.

"Hi, is this Rachel Berry? We have a friend of yours here, and he's pretty intoxicated. He doesn't seem to have a ride, and won't let us call a cab. Do you think you could come pick him up?" _A friend of mine, that's a he? _Rachel thought about who it could be.

"Excuse me; could you give me a name?" Rachel asked politely.

"Uh, his ID says, Noah Puckerman?" _Noah? Is he okay? I have to go. _Rachel had many thoughts running through her head. She may have been mad at him at the moment, but she still cared about him.

"Keep an eye on him, I'll be right there." Rachel quickly wrote down the address the bartender told her, and got in her car and drove to the bar.

*AT THE BAR*

Rachel walked in and scanned the room for Noah. She finally found him basically passed out on the bar, and ran to him.

"Noah, Noah, look at me, it's Rachel." She tried to wake him up. He opened his eyes, and looked at her.

"Rachel? What arrre you doooingg herrrre?" Puck slurred his words. Rachel tried to get him up, but failed miserably.

"I got a call. Let me call Sam, he can help get you home." Puck suddenly got angry at the mention of Sam's name. He knew he was drunk and he couldn't control himself, if he saw Sam and Rachel together, he wouldn't be able to stop himself.

"NO! D-Don't call Sssam!" Rachel put her phone down, and looked at him curiously.

"Why can't I call Sam?" Rachel raised an eyebrow in question.

"He's the reason I'm like this. I don't need him here. Just help me get home, please." Rachel looked into his eyes, and saw something she hadn't seen in years, vulnerability. Something was going on between him and Sam, and she didn't want a fight to go down. Taking him home was out of the question, so she did the only thing she could think of, "Come on, I'll take you back to my place." She held her hand out.

Puck looked up at her,_ is she seriously inviting me to her place?_ He thought to himself. He took her hand and she led him back to her car.

When they arrived back at Rachel's house, she had to wake him up again. She led him inside, and let him sit on the couch. She went to the kitchen to get him some water.

"Here drink this" She handed him the bottle of water. He took it from her and drank.

"Thanks. For all this. I really didn't feel like goin' home and facin' Sam." Puck shrugged.

"What's up with you guys anyway? He didn't seem too mad at you." Rachel sat next to him, and looked into his eyes.

"That's because he's not." Puck chuckled dryly. "It's more of a one-sided thing, and in he's defense, he didn't do anything wrong." Rachel's eyebrows creased in confusion. Puck took this as a sign to keep going. "He kind of took something of mine, well it was never mine per say." Puck gave a sad smile.

"What was this thing he took?" Rachel hadn't seen this side of Puck in a long time. She had barely noticed she had been calling him Noah all night. Maybe that was because this is the Noah she remembered, the Noah she had a crush on. He had put aside this 'badass' outer layer, and inside he was vulnerable, and kind. When she noticed that he hadn't answered yet and was still looking down, she put a finger on his chin and turned his head so he was looking in her eyes.

Puck looked into her eyes before gently placing his lips on her's. At first she hesitated, but after a second, she started to kiss back. The kiss was chaste and sweet, it represented the side of Puck she was seeing tonight, Noah.

As the realization hit him he pulled away. Rachel looked a little disappointed, but she registered what was going on and decided it was for the best. She hopped up and cleared her throat. "I'll let you get some sleep." She quickly skipped upstairs.

"You." Puck finally managed to say, but it was too late. He took out the pillow and blanket she had left him and tried to get some sleep.

*NEXT MORNING*

Rachel woke up in the arms of Noah Puckerman. She sighed, remembering the events of last night. She had been trying to fall asleep when she heard the faint sounds of vomiting coming from downstairs, so she ran down. Rachel took care of him all night and eventually invited him to sleep in her bed, since there was an attached bathroom. By that point though, Noah had been feeling better, so they spent the rest of the night cuddling. The brunette slowly tried getting out of his grasp, careful not to wake him up.

Puck woke up in an empty bed. He was in cuddling position, with no one to cuddle, although he knew who had been there. He smiled thinking back to last night, she had been so caring and gentle, and he didn't think he'd ever been so happy just cuddling with a girl. He tried to sit up, only to be blinded by the sun. He groaned in pain. His head was pounding, although at this point he was pretty used to it. Puck looked at the night stand; on it were a Tylenol and a glass of water.

At the sound of footsteps, Rachel turned to see Noah coming down the stairs. "How are you feeling?" Rachel smiled.

"Like I got hit with a truck, but thanks for the painkillers." Noah smiled back. "What are you making?" He looked over at the stove.

"Pancakes. Here, drink this." She handed him a cup of coffee. Rachel put the pancakes into a plate and put them on the table in front of him. She got her own vegan pancakes and they began eating.

After many awkward, silent moments, Noah spoke up, "We need to talk about what happened last night." Rachel almost choked on her coffee. She smiled innocently at him.

"Noah, nothing happened. You were in need of a friend, and I was more than happy to help." She looked back down.

"I meant the kiss, Rachel." She looked at him with wide eyes. It wasn't that she didn't remember, because not only had she remembered, she had spent all night thinking about it. The reason she was surprised was because he had remembered, Rachel had spent all night convincing herself that it was because he was intoxicated.

"I'm with Sam." Was all Rachel could say. She was afraid that if she kept talking, that she would tell him how much she had enjoyed it, how she barely slept because of it, or how much she wanted to do it again. Rachel looked up at him and saw the hurt in his face.

"Are you seriously going to stay with him? Rachel please give me a chance." Noah pleaded.

"Noah-I"

"I may have been tanked, but I meant everything. Rachel I really like you. Please." Rachel was speechless. He had finally done it; he had left Rachel Berry speechless. Before she could say anything though, Noah cupped her face and crashed his lips onto her's. She didn't even bother fighting it, she melted into the kiss. Rachel felt her knees go weak when he put his arms on her waist. She reached up and wrapped her hands around his neck. They jumped apart at the sound of the doorbell. Rachel cleared her throat and straightened her skirt before answering the door.

"Sam." Rachel gasped.

**Okay so, the story turned out a little different than I thought. Start of Puckleberry! **

**I was having some trouble coming up with prompts, so if you have any ideas or pairings, please leave them with reviews. Thank you, and keep reading **


	5. Chapter 5

**I am so sorry I haven't updated in 10 days! School started and I was stressed and stuff, I'll try to post as often as I can. Thank you for the follows and favorites! Keep reading!**

"Sam" Rachel gasped.

"Hey Rachel." Sam beamed and invited himself in, and furrowed his eyebrows in confusion. "…and Puck? What are you doing here?" Puck closed his mouth when he realized he'd had it open this long. He was still in shock after that awesome kiss with Rachel, but he had to find a good excuse as to why he was in his best friend's girlfriend's house. _Well, before you so kindly decided to drop by, I was making out with the girl of my dreams. _Puck thought to himself.

"I, uh, came to say hello to Rachel's dads, haven't seen them in a while." Sam looked back at Rachel, even more confused.

"I thought you said your dads were out of town for the weekend?" Rachel couldn't form words at the moment. How do you explain to your current boyfriend that you spent the night with his best friend, and then made out with him in the morning?

"Right, and she was just telling me that when you came by, so I'm going to leave now." Puck waved and left. He didn't think he had it in him to watch the girl he likes all over his best friend.

Wait, Noah you don't have to go." She gave him an apologetic look, while grabbing his hand. If she was being honest, she had enjoyed the kiss, a lot! Rachel knew how hard this must be, for Sam to show up after he had confessed his feelings for her. She'd be lying if she said the feelings weren't mutual, at least a little.

Puck didn't miss how she had called him Noah, rather than Puck. He may have insisted other people call him Puck, but with Rachel, it was different. Ever since that night it had been Puck, but god did he miss Noah.

Sam raised an eyebrow. "So it's Noah now?" Apparently Sam had noticed it also.

"So Sam, not that I don't appreciate your company, but what are you doing here?" Rachel attempted to change the subject.

"I wanted to see if you were free to hang out today." It worked. He turned towards Rachel smiling.

"I would love to. Pick me up at 6." Rachel gave a tight smile. With that Sam left.

Rachel turned back towards Puck with an apologetic look. He looked a mix between angry and sad.

"I better get going; I'll let you get ready for your date." He said bitterly. As he started heading for the door, Rachel grabbed his wrist again.

"Noah, please don't. I'm sorry okay – I"

"Rachel, I really like you, and I don't know if I can handle seeing you all over another guy anymore." Rachel got closer and held his hand.

"Noah, I really like you too. I'm sorry, but I would hardly say I was all over Sam this morning." Rachel crossed her arms. She knew Noah was the jealous type, but she had been trying to keep it to it to a minimum.

"I wasn't talking about this morning. I was talking about you're little date last night." He blurted out before he could stop himself. Puck looked down, not wanting to see her face when he admitted to following her on her date.

"You were there?" Puck just nodded, still looking at the floor. "And let me guess, you're the reason I had to take my allergy pills, because of the trace of lilies, and why there was a random steak that showed up for me in the middle?"

Puck looked up ready for her glare, and harsh words, but instead was met with a wide grin. "Why are you smiling?" Puck raised an eyebrow in confusion.

"Because that is the sweetest things anyone has ever done." She grabbed his hand and gave it a small squeeze. He pulled her closer and crashed his lips onto her's. The kiss went on until they absolutely needed air. "I'll break up with him today." Rachel said in between kisses.

**Sorry, short chapter. I have writer's block. I had so many ideas, but I seriously can't remember any of them right now. Blehh : ( **


	6. Chapter 6

**I am so sorry, I know I haven't updated in forever. I've had a serious case of writer's block. I sit at the computer and I'm like …..**

Today was the day of Sam and Rachel's date, and she couldn't have been more nervous. There were three outfits laid out on her bed, and she was currently pacing back and forth. _What do you wear when you break up with someone?_

Rachel's frantic pacing was interrupted by a text alert. She quickly ran to her phone desperate for a distraction.

**Noah: Hey babe**

**Rachel: Hello Noah. I'm nervous.**

1 minute. 5 minutes. Why wasn't he texting her back? Had she said the wrong thing? Rachel was even more nervous now than she had been before. Her heart was pounding as her chest tightened. Suddenly, her phone went off. She let out a sigh of relief once she read the caller ID.

"_**INCOMING CALL FROM …. Noah"**_

"Noah? Hi." Her voice came out shaky.

"Rachel? Can I ask you a question? I want you to answer one hundred percent honest with me." Puck's tone was very nervous, with slight nervousness. She could basically hear the frown on his face.

"O-Of course." Rachel grew worried.

"Are you sure you want to do this? Me, are you sure you wanna be with me? 'Cause I sure as hell don't need your sympathy, I can…"

"Noah" It was one word, but it was met with silence. No one spoke, both wanting to choose their next words very carefully. "You. I want to be with you. Us meeting again is a sign. Maybe we're not true love, but what if we are? It's taken me too long to realize it, but now I know it's true, I want to be with you." Once again she was met with silence.

"I want to be with you too." A wave of relief washed over Rachel

**Sorry really short chapter, I just really don't have time or any ideas. Pleeease leave REVIEWS and IDEAS if you have any.. Thanks **


End file.
